Talk:Episode 517
Opening Song It was already confirmed that this episode is the first episode to have "We Go!" as an opening, so I think it's ok to write "We Go!" in the opening section. If you disagree, than write it in here, don't just delete it. Strawhat1 15:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Created? Why is this page created??The animators may start a new series accordingly to some one piece forum(unconfirmed).Is this page really needed now?? 00:20, September 29, 2011 (UTC) So we shouldn't make this page because a fan forum said so? That's one of the worst arguments I have ever heard. SeaTerror 03:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Even if they make it a new series like they did with Shippuden, it's still One Piece and will still be treated as One Piece. If there is a new title, we'll just put it as "it's the 517th episode of the One Piece anime and the first episode of the One Piece: _____ series. This is a nonissue. 03:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I raised this topic not because of that fan Forum, but I wanted to know how would the page be done if there is some new series to be taken place. 06:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) we already have confirmed titles for episodes 517 and 518. if they were doing a new series, they would have started the count from episode 1. also, we have some posters with time skip images, and the "one piece" logo is the same. the forums only speculated that there will be a new name, but so far it seems that the name is the same. so yea i think we can create this page. --Strawhat1 07:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Episode Credits can someone write the Episode Credits when we'll be able to edit this page? i don't want it to be forgotten. --Strawhat1 05:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) People actually care about the credits? SeaTerror 19:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :If you'd like to do that, you're welcome to do that. Updated?! Do we need to extend the summary?? I updated the summary version, but it is kinda short.! 10:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Episode Image We are not leaving only one image in the episode image, right? We are still going to do the four-way image, no? Strawhat1 17:57, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :The official collage images from toei-anim has not been released yet. -facepalm- We went over this the last time you said that. It does not matter if we use images from Toei. If we did that then most of the images on here would be removed. SeaTerror 00:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/episode/list/ have a look. You missed the point once again. It does not matter if we don't use official images. SeaTerror 03:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think YOU missed my point. My point was that you can use official images without them being removed. Maybe 100 of the episodes use images directly from toei animations collage, also, we have been using their collages for quite a while now, so breaking that system would be bad, wouldn't it? It has worked fine until now, so to continue on with that system would be great. I'm not really sure if we always used toei images... also you say "official" images but they are just some screenshot like we can do. If we do the same, they won't be less official. The main point is keep using four-pnales images. Collages images are not encouraged by this wiki, but still we use it on episodes.I really like the way it is now on this page with one image.Stone Roger 16:56, October 4, 2011 (UTC) One image works best only for some episodes, four images cover the "summary task" better. I think one image is better to resemble a arc, like in the Impel Down arc, when all the prisoners were running out with Luffy in the front row, that was a perfect picture. No it isn't and now you're lying. "he picture is not official. It's fanmade, for 513 episodes we have used official images directly from the official site. This is probably caputured with some program like fraps and just scrambled together, theres a watermark in the top right corner, it's dimension are incorrect and the quality is horrible. Please remove it for the professional sake of this wikia." Thatg is what you said. You only want them because they are official and not "fanmade" SeaTerror 22:32, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :The point I stated earlier in this talk page was the point I was trying to make, the comment you mentioned was a previous statement from a different occasion before I knew you could add collages that had watermarks and horrible quality on them. If you look under my comment on the other talk page, I was corrected, thus my opinion was changed about that point. :I just think that for the sake of this Wikia we should try and use HD collages with no watermarks, and toei animations are often the first to release HD images. You can't add anything with watermarks on here unless they are Toei logos. Watermarks ruin images' which is why they always get updated when a non watermark image is available. Fansubbers provide far higher quality HD images than Toei does. SeaTerror 20:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's obvious you do not need to go to toei animations website to get horrible quality images with watermarks, that is most likely from the raw release, since toei's images are released probably 3-5 days after the airdate. :Also, so far most of the episode collages are from toei animations episode infohttp://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/episode/list/ (Examplehttp://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/episode/summary/517/) and they are always in HD. Those images have been cropped too much so no they are not that HD. If you want a good screenshot then you would get them from a fansubber. Particularly if its an MKV file. SeaTerror 21:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yibis and Yonko release HD episodes in .mkv format (softsub), I download them regulary, but they are usually a week delayed. Yibis you mean is a week delayed. Also the name is Yonkou Fansubs and they release within 3-5 days. SeaTerror 23:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC) @SeaTerror - No collage should be taken from a fansub clip, they could be disturbed by subs or bad image capping programs, as said, the major part of the episodes on this Wikia are using toei-animations images, which maybe aren't in HD resolution, but in HD quality. Could we now please drop this discussion since we have already decided to continue on using collages instead of one big image. Yibis is right now around 1,5 week behind the raw release. Because subtitles are evil. Oh noez!!!111 It does not matter where the images come from as long as they are in high quality. The one thing that was not decided is where the images should come from. Yibis is ridiculous with their speed and how they still translate Marines to Navy when Oda has already officially romanized it as Marines. SeaTerror 01:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Let me quote to you exactly what I was saying, Where did I say it is forbidden or you can't use them? It is just not recommended since it could be subtitles on them, which looks even more ugly than water-posts. To have subtitles on a collage is just nonsense, the images should be clean and in high-quality. It's actually amazing how you're acting all childish and keep responding to this topic even though we have resolved OP's question! The only reason you think its nonsense is because you don't like fansubs. I already showed your damn quote from before. You're now blatantly lying and the only reason you don't want subtitles in anything is because you hate fansubs. SeaTerror 23:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC)